


Risky Russian

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Umi heads over to the Ayase household on her break from university to borrow a book from Eli. Little does she realize that things are about to go in a completely different direction the moment Eli's little sister opens the door.
Relationships: Ayase Alisa/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Risky Russian

Umi knocked on the door of the Ayase household. Like the rest of her friends, she was back home during a break in the school year. Even for a studious girl like herself, university could get pretty draining, so it was nice to have some time away. Of course, 'resting' for her was different than for most people. She'd decided that she wanted to start learning another language, since she was already fluent in Japanese and had a pretty good grasp in English. On a whim, she'd decided that Russian would be that language, and who knew more of that language in her friend group than Eli? She'd promised to lend Umi a translator book, so she had come over before they all returned to university to pick it up.

"Hi Umi!" It wasn't Eli who answered the door, but Alisa. She seemed very happy to see Umi, beaming as she stepped forward for a hug. "It's been too long!" That was a fair point. The younger sisters of their friend group were usually hanging out with each other rather than their older sisters, so it had been some months since the two of them had seen one another. 

"Yes, it has. How have you been doing?" They pulled away from the hug, allowing Umi a better look at Alisa. She seemed to be growing every time her back was turned. The Ayase sisters had always looked relatively similar, but the differences they did have were disappearing with the passage of time. Unfortunately, the first thing she noticed concerning such changes was that Alisa was really growing into her body. In less than a year, she was already looking more like Eli in the chest area. That was not what she should be focusing on. 

"I've been doing great! Yukiho and I have been recruiting more girls to join our school idol group." The two younger sisters had been inspired enough by Muse to try and create a school idol group of their own. It was flattering that they thought so highly of them to follow in their footsteps, and it was great to hear that things were going well for them. Plus, it was better to focus on that then on how _grown _Alisa had become. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm here blabbering while you're still outside. Come in, come in!"

"That's quite alright, but thank you." Umi stepped inside, looking around the entranceway. "Is Eli here? I need to borrow a book from her." 

"She's here, but she's taking a nap right now." Well, that's what she got for not calling ahead. It wasn't a big deal, though. She could just come back a bit later. Perhaps after dinner. "Why don't you come in and wait for her?" It looked like her plans were changing. Alisa grabbed onto her hand and started leading her down the hall despite her mild resistance.

"Oh, I don't want to be a burden." Again, the shameful nature that she tried her best to ignore made its presence known. Her eyes dipped down Alisa's backside, noticing that the skirt she was wearing was a touch shorter than one would normally wear. Maybe it was just an old skirt she wore around the house, since she likely wasn't expecting anyone to come over like this. It seemed like one that she had outgrown during her maturation, as she could see hints of blue with each bouncy step Alisa took. She wasn't supposed to know the color of her friend's younger sister's underwear. "I... I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's no problem! I'm happy to entertain you while Eli sleeps." She sounded so enthused to be a good hostess that Umi couldn't say no after that. Alisa really was an innocent soul, and there she was hyper-focusing on what color panties she was wearing. She internally cringed thinking about how Honoka and Kotori would react knowing she was being this - say it with her now - shameless.

The two of them absconded to Alisa's room, which was just as tidy as her sister's. The walls were barren except for a single poster of Muse above her bed. Some knick-knacks were sorted neatly on her dresser, including one of those Russian stacking dolls Umi had seen in Eli's room. Behind them were several pictures of Alisa with her family, her classmates, and with Yukiho. It all looked very homely.

Free from Alisa's grasp, she found herself standing in front of her nightstand. She picked up a picture frame that caught her eye, surprised to find that it held a picture of herself and Alisa. Out of all the pictures she could've chosen to put next to her bed, why that one? She would've expected it to be the one with her family. Curiosity made her want to question it, but decorum made her put the picture back down and not mention it. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin upon finding Alisa standing right behind her.

"Ah! Alisa!" She placed a hand over her heart, gulping in air. "You scared me!" It was a bit embarrassing to get spooked like that, but she hadn't heard Alisa get so close.

"My apologies!" She looked so contrite that Umi felt bad for being startled. It wasn't like she was _trying _to scare her.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." She tried to smile reassuringly, and it was relieving to see Alisa perk up instantly. Feeling her heart rate returning to normal, she sat down on the bed and placed her hands on her knees. She turned to look at Alisa, who sat down next to her. Alas, her eyes then drifted downwards once more. The way Alisa had sat down made her skirt ride up slightly, enough to let Umi see her thighs. It looked like she kept herself in shape.

"I'm glad you came over. I wasn't sure I'd ever have you in my room. You're always here to see Eli." She pouted, but there was a hint of playful mischief in her eyes. Unfortunately for Umi, university hadn't made her any less dense.

"I... I apologize. Though it was unintentional, it was rude of me to not give you my attention when I would come over." She gulped, hoping that she hadn't truly offended Alisa. If she had to leave with things on a sour note, she'd obsess over her accidental bad manners for months. Being unable to let things go when it wasn't technically her fault was one of her worst habits.

"I'm just kidding, Umi! I'm not upset!" She giggled, smiling innocently at Umi. Again, that was a relief, but Umi wasn't sure her brain could take any more teasing. Didn't she get enough of that from her best friends? 

The teasing wasn't relegated to just words, however. Her eyes widened when she felt Alisa's hand on her left leg, gently stroking it in a way that probably wasn't as sexual as her mind was making it out to be. She could still see Alisa smiling innocently, but she just had this feeling that her hand down there like that wasn't as innocent as she would hope. Speaking of that, had the top three buttons of Alisa's shirt always been unbuttoned? If she tilted her head slightly forward, she could see that her bra was also blue. She wasn't supposed to know that information either.

"I've been dreaming about this moment, Umi." Her hand went further up Umi's leg, causing her breath to hitch. It was right next to her crotch, and she was having trouble hanging onto her delusions that this was a completely innocent movement. "Ever since you went to university, I felt really sad. I thought that I had lost my chance by being too shy, but Yukiho gave me a pep talk. She told me that if I wanted something, I needed to go after it no matter what." Smiling, she squeezed Umi's thigh. "You coming over is the sign I needed."

"What sort of sign?" They had already been sitting next to each other, but Alisa had found a way to get closer. Their hips were touching, and her breathing was quickening with it. Even someone as dense as her could tell when an atmosphere was getting sexually charged. She couldn't see anything behind the innocence on Alisa's face, but her hands spoke volumes. 

"I like you, Umi. I like you a lot." Her eyes were boring into Umi's, making her feel a lot more vulnerable than she should've been. She was sitting in the bedroom of her friend's little sister, who had always seemed so overbearingly cute and innocent. This wasn't supposed to be a situation that involved anything sexual, much less having her with her back against the metaphorical wall. "I've had a crush on you since I was ten, and I don't want to be too scared to say anything anymore."

"Since... Since you were ten?" She'd had an idea that Alisa had a smidge of a crush on her. Kotori hadn't failed to tease her about it for months back in their second year of high school. That was when she'd thought it had started, though: started _and _ended. Now she knew that not only had it started years before she had expected, but it hadn't died off in the interim. "I... I don't understand." But she did. She did all too well.

"You've always amazed me, Umi. The strength with which you carry yourself was always inspiring to me." She was leaning over Umi now, practically on top of her. "You're so smart, but you never brag about it. Whenever I ask Eli about you, she tells me how focused and goal-oriented you are. I heard about how well you led Muse's dance practices from Yukiho too. You're just so incredible, and I always thought you were _too _incredible for me." The hand that had been on Umi's thigh slid up her shirt, letting her feel the warmth of Alisa's palm on her stomach. "And you're so strong too. Seeing you practicing archery is such a turn-on..."

"Alisa..." Umi gulped, squirming in place on the bed. It was hard for her to reconcile the fact that Alisa was hitting on her. There was no way any of this was innocent, no matter what her smile said. "What about Eli?" She shuddered to imagine how enraged Eli would be if she walked in and found the two of them in such a position. Even as a fellow soldier, she had a feeling that wouldn't save her from Eli giving her a rather dishonorable discharge.

"I told you, she's taking a nap. She won't come in without knocking anyway." Her hand moved up and down Umi's stomach, dragging her fingers across her abs. "You're just as toned as I imagined..." The innocence that had been on her face was starting to fade, allowing Umi to see hints of lust in her eyes. Had that always been there, for all those years, and she just hadn't noticed?

"Are you..." It was difficult for her to get the proper words out. She felt incredibly unprepared for this situation, but her body was giving her very different signals. Warmth was pooling beneath her skin as Alisa pressed into her personal space. Her throat felt dry, but maybe that was because all the wetness in her body was now between her legs. "You want... with me?" She internally cringed at how stupid she sounded. It made her seem like she'd never had anything close to a romantic encounter in her life. Which was true, but that didn't need to be spoken aloud.

"I do." Alisa had now gotten on top of her, making her fall onto her back. Her legs were still hanging off the bed, leaving her in a rather awkward position, but Alisa seemed too preoccupied to notice. "I've wanted to be with you for such a long time..." She pushed her face into the crook of Umi's neck, kissing every inch of skin she could reach. Umi's eyes widened when she involuntarily moaned. Why did that feel so good?

She put a hand in Alisa's hair, stroking it as the blonde kept kissing her neck and jawline. As embarrassed as she felt, what Alisa was doing felt really good. Her other hand was now rubbing against her crotch, and it wasn't making her any less wet down there. She kept her moans as quiet as she could, but she couldn't remain completely silent. It was confusing how both wrong _and _right this all felt.

Alisa seemed content in doing all the work. She pulled Umi's shirt up, breaking away from her neck so she could ogle those abs. Her breathing hitched, and she seemed very into the sight. It was enough to make Umi blush, but she didn't push Alisa away. Her body would've never forgave her if she stopped any of this from happening. Only within her delusions could she believe that she didn't want what was happening right then, even if there was a logical part of her brain that was trying to tell her it wasn't okay. It _felt _okay.

Sinking lower, Alisa started to plant kisses all over Umi's stomach. She was hyper-focused, gently running her tongue across Umi's abs. Umi whimpered quietly, tugging on Alisa's hair. She was embarrassed at all the attention, but her body was loving it. Now she had to contend with the fact that she wanted to have sex with Alisa. How was she going to look Eli in the eye knowing that she had defiled the purity of her little sister?

If Alisa held any of the same hesitations, she sure wasn't showing it. She had pushed Umi's shirt up right beneath her breasts, continuing to use her lips and tongue all over her stomach. Thank goodness Alisa wasn't wearing any lipstick, or there would have been no explanation on Earth she could've used to escape suspicion should someone see her bare stomach. 

She was surprised that they hadn't kissed yet. Alisa kissing her neck had been the closest they'd gotten to their lips touching, and it made her realize how much she actually wanted to kiss her. It felt awkward for her to try and bring that up, though. _'Oh, uh, hey, could you come up here and kiss my lips?' _How utterly mortifying. She really did want it, though. If only she could communicate that desire telepathically to avoid hearing her voice falter trying to admit she wanted something so shameless.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Perhaps her attempt at telepathy had been successful. Alisa jerked herself away from Umi's stomach, her face flushed. "I was so preoccupied with your abs. I've just fantasized about them for so long..." Her face turned redder, but she quickly recovered as she moved away from Umi. "Would you be more comfortable with your legs on the bed?"

"Yes, thank you." She lifted her legs onto the bed, laying her head back on Alisa's pillow. Now she was as comfortable as she could be, though her body was still uncomfortably warm. Her newfound comfort brought a smile to Alisa's face, and then she was back in Umi's personal space. She was on top of Umi, her body hovering just above hers with her hands pressed flat on both sides of her shoulders.

"I've had so many dreams about kissing you..." She leaned in, making Umi start to sweat. What she had wanted was coming closer to fruition, so of course it was making her nervous. "It makes me so happy that we're doing this. You're the only one I've ever wanted to have my first time with, Umi." So she wasn't the only virgin, then. For someone who had never had sex before, she certainly seemed skilled in what she was doing. Or perhaps she had done enough research to feel comfortable with her actions. Umi wasn't one to do that sort of research herself. She would never subjugate her computer's history to such scandalous sites, even in incognito mode.

"It's... It's my first time too..." She looked away from Alisa, embarrassed to admit it. However, she felt it was fair to be truthful when Alisa had done the same. Her head was suddenly being tilted back up to look at Alisa, her fingers holding up her chin. She could see the desire swimming in her eyes, and the reality that she truly had been waiting so long to make this moment a reality.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me..." Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. Alisa kept getting closer to her, until their foreheads were pressed together. Their lips were mere inches apart... and then they were kissing. She felt a powerful warmth blooming inside her as their lips touched, powerfully seizing her heart. Her arms looped around Alisa's shoulders, trying to pull her down against her lips. She wanted the warmth to continue.

While they kissed, Alisa's hands kept busy. She was clearly eager to return to touching Umi's stomach, rubbing across her skin. Her touches smeared the saliva she had left around, but neither of them seemed to mind too much. With her other hand, she began to undo the button on Umi's jeans. It made her blush, and she was sure the heat emanating from her cheeks could be felt by Alisa. She didn't want to stop experiencing her first kiss, however, so she held onto Alisa tightly and let her continue to do what she wanted to her.

With just one hand, Alisa got the button to pop out from its slit. Then she slid down the zipper, pushing the halves of the waistband apart. Her fingers grazed against Umi's panties, a gentle touch that stood in stark contrast to their now-passionate kissing. Umi moaned against Alisa's lips, but she still refused to pull away. With the exception of a need to breathe, there was nothing that could keep her away until she was drunk off the taste. She really, _really _hoped that Eli was still napping.

The kisses couldn't last forever. Alisa was the one to pull away first, clearly the one in control of the situation. As for Umi, she was dizzy, barely able to focus on the girl lying above her. What she _could _focus on was the sensations she was being made to feel. That was made all the more apparent as Alisa started to slide down her body, kissing her skin the whole way down. Her shirt had fallen down a bit in their makeout shuffle, but Alisa made sure to push it up so she had unfettered access to her abs. This time, however, she didn't stop there.

"Cute..." Alisa whispered, smiling as she stared between Umi's waistband. In contrast to Alisa's navy blue panties, Umi's were pure white: an appropriate color for someone who claimed to be an innocent flower. Now it didn't feel like the correct color. She had so eagerly fallen into Alisa's arms, kissing her like it was the last thing she was able to do on this Earth. Her underwear was no longer reflective of who she was. Perhaps... Perhaps it needed to be removed from her. "Can I taste you?"

"Huh?" Umi stared down at Alisa, confused. Hadn't she already tasted her plenty while they were kissing? 

"Can I..." Alisa stopped, seemingly unsure of herself. Then she bounced right back, determination in her eyes as she grabbed hold of Umi's jeans. "Can I eat you out, Umi? I want to taste you more than anything." _'Oh.' _So _that's _what she meant. Umi's face burned red, but it was because she was now thinking about Alisa's pretty face sliding between her legs. The tongue that had left its mark on her stomach slipping into her folds, wet from the attention she had been receiving... How could she say no now? She was in way too deep to let common sense take the reins.

"Yes..." That was all she could say, but it was all that was needed. Without any more hesitation, Alisa started to tug Umi's jeans down. She lifted up her hips to help, and soon her pants were lying next to her on the bed. Though she had already given herself up to the moment, she couldn't help but blush at how exposed she was. Alisa was staring at her panties, and her prudish nature made her place a hand over her crotch. It was a vain attempt at covering herself up, and it made Alisa giggle.

"You're so cute, Umi." Her speech was always so innocent, but her actions continued to be less than that. She had the looks of Eli and the secret lust of Kotori, which was a dangerous combination. It successfully pushed Umi's inhibitions into the back of her mind, like she had gotten completely sloshed. She let Alisa move her hand out of the way, with both of her arms now useless at her side. Alisa's head was hovering over her crotch now, just as she wanted it to be. Her tongue poked out, pressing against the front of her panties.

Umi panted out, bucking up against Alisa's face. Her tongue was pushing the fabric of her panties down in between her folds. Not surprisingly, this both embarrassed and aroused her. She lifted her head up so she could look down at Alisa, seeing her enjoying herself so thoroughly. It still was a little difficult to believe that someone like Alisa, who had grown into a beautiful young lady, would still find the girl she had a crush on in middle school attractive. Especially when she didn't have the curves to keep up with the Ayases. She wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, though. Not when that horse was- Actually, maybe it would be better if she _didn't _finish that thought.

Alisa seemed content at the moment with exploring the cloth that hid Umi's honey-drenched treasure from view. She kept pressing down into it with her tongue, practically tongue-fucking her through her clothes. Her eyes remained glued on Alisa, knowing there was nowhere else she'd rather look. Of course, as her secret perversions were now dictating, she looked all the way down to her skirt. It looked proper now, but she knew better than that. Now she just wanted it to lift up again.

Instead of Alisa's skirt being lifted up, something else was getting pulled _down_. Apparently, Alisa had finally had enough of being adjacent to Umi's honey. Now she wanted to shove her tongue into the pot proper. She grabbed Umi's panties and, after Umi had lifted her hips again, slid them down her legs. They were left hanging on her ankle for a moment, until she kicked her foot and they laid uselessly on the bed.

It shouldn't have been surprising that she felt a fresh renewal of embarrassment. However, it wasn't specifically because she was naked, but because she hadn't shaved down there. To be fair, she hadn't come over expecting to be half-naked in front of the younger Ayase, or anyone for that matter. She kept herself _groomed _down there for her own benefit, since she had to see herself naked in the mirror sometimes. However, she wasn't fully shaven, and she felt like cringing at the sight of her wetness glistening under the lights on her pubic hairs. She swallowed thickly, hoping Alisa wasn't too put off.

Once again, it appeared nothing about her was a detriment to Alisa. She dived in without hesitation, running her tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top. Umi let out her loudest moan yet, slapping a hand across her mouth. Under no circumstance could Eli hear what was happening. Actually, _no one _else in their family should hear it. Or anyone on this planet. Only the gods could judge her, but hopefully not too harshly. She still wanted to go to Heaven.

Keeping her hand over her mouth to catch the moans she was bound to release, she grabbed onto the bedsheets with her other hand. She gripped them tightly, her body tensed as Alisa's tongue slipped between her wet folds. Her moans indeed bubbled to the surface, only somewhat muffled by her hand. She pressed it down harder, having to move it slightly to avoid covering up her nose as well. This was _not _the way she wanted to die.

She let go of the bedsheets and instead grabbed Alisa's hair, tugging on it as her tongue delved deeper into her snatch. Her eyes didn't leave Alisa, even with the knowledge that her door was unlocked. She couldn't see her face properly, since it was buried between her legs, but the fact that she _couldn't _see it made things hotter. As gently as she could, she pressed her thighs against Alisa's face, not wanting her to leave.

Her eyes widened as she watched Alisa reach behind herself and grab her skirt, hoisting it upwards. Now Umi had a very nice view of her butt, shapely and tight in her navy blue panties. The sight made her body feel hotter, which at that point had her fearing that she would overheat. It wouldn't have been surprising if steam started to pour from her ears. This was all too much, yet it also wasn't enough.

She curled her hand into a fist, biting her knuckles as she tugged harder on Alisa's hair. Her tongue was constantly brushing against Umi's clit, and it was driving her crazy. There was no way she could act proper in a situation such as this. She kept bucking her hips up, hopefully not suffocating Alisa with how hard she pressed her crotch against her face. With the way her tongue kept moving unencumbered, it seemed that she was more than okay down there.

The closer she got to cumming, the harsher her breathing got. It made her feel like she was hyperventilating plus having a heart attack. If this was what sex always felt like, then she wasn't sure that she would survive multiple encounters. Not that she was presuming that this was going to happen again, but even at the risk of her untimely death, she really did want to do it again. Alisa had opened up a Pandora's box inside her that she had never before wanted opened, but now she never wanted it to be closed.

"Alisa..." Her name slipped out from Umi's lips, muffled but understandable from behind her fingers. "I'm... _Ohh!_" She jerked upwards, her body being possessed by spasms as she came. Her grip on Alisa's hair, plus her attempts at muffling her moans, were abandoned as she grabbed onto the bedsheets for dear life. Alisa's tongue continued moving inside her, though it had slowed down once she had reached her peak. All she had to do now was guide Umi through the most pleasurable feelings she'd ever experienced in her life.

Umi squeezed her eyes shut, her thighs now gripping Alisa's face tightly. She could see spots blinking in and out of the darkness behind her eyelids. Her body continued to spasm until her orgasm had fully subsided. Only then did she relax, coming undone on the bed. Her breathing was heavy, and she could see her chest rising and falling rapidly when she finally opened her eyes. Then her gaze slowly drifted down between her legs, where Alisa was still stuck.

She forced her legs apart, letting them relax onto the bed. "You taste so good, Umi!" Alisa sat up on her knees, licking her lips that were coated in Umi's juices. It made her blush seeing such a lewd sight, but it also gave her a strange boost of confidence. She _liked _seeing her own juices all over Alisa's face. It was like her own special marking. 

"Would you..." She blushed deeper, struggling to get the question out. "... like me to reciprocate?" Not explicitly saying what she was asking to do only made her feel so innocent, which was really not in the slightest. There wasn't any getting around the fact that she was asking if she could eat Alisa out, no matter if she said those words exactly or not. It was fair to ask, though. She'd been given quite the ride, and it would be rude of her to not give back exactly what she was given. Even if her own experiences were nonexistent. 

"Of course! If you're okay with that." It was surprising to see Alisa bashful after what she'd just done, but Umi couldn't fault her. She was still feeling pretty bashful herself, and she'd let Alisa do all that to her. With a soft smile, she sat up and nodded, which immediately brought a big smile to Alisa's face. "Yay! Let me get ready!" 

She got up onto her feet, pulling off her skirt and panties. The first thing Umi noticed was that Alisa was completely shaven down there. The second thing she noticed was that she had really nice thighs. She was also noticeably wet. Seeing her standing there in a partially-unbuttoned shirt, bottomless, and wet was a hotter thought than Umi's imagination could hope to conjure. 

"Would you mind if I sat on your face?" Alisa clasped her hands together, blushing and squirming in place. At least they were both embarrassed by such a request. Umi nodded with surprisingly little hesitation, however. If that was what Alisa wanted to do, then she wasn't in a place to deny her. Besides, she was a pretty strong girl. She could take someone sitting directly on her face. At least from a strength perspective. From the perspective of her hammering heart? She wasn't a hundred percent on that.

Smiling brightly, Alisa got back onto the bed. Knowing that lying with her head right by the headboard wouldn't be comfortable for Alisa, Umi grabbed the pillow and put it on the opposite side of the bed. Then she laid back down and stared up, taking a good look at her surroundings one more time. Alisa then sidled up to her, looking down with love and lust swirling in her eyes. On her knees, she put one leg on each side of Umi's head, then slowly sat down on her face.

Umi shifted her head around slightly, just enough to where she could keep breathing through her nose. Her tongue was going to be too busy for her to breathe, so she needed to make sure she had some way of bringing air into her lungs. She bit down on her lip, her nostrils filled with the scent of Alisa's sex. It was powerful, making her surprised that she hadn't been able to smell it until now. She had basically been broadcasting to the entire house that she wanted Umi's tongue deep inside her soaked pussy. Despite her embarrassment, she was ready to oblige.

She put her hands on Alisa's hips and tentatively pressed her tongue against her slit, feeling things out before committing to anything. Alisa put her hands on top of Umi's, her warmth spurring Umi on to push her tongue into her pussy. She could hear the quiet but pleased moans of Alisa from above her, and it excited her. They sounded lovely, and she knew that she wanted to do whatever she could to make them continue. Of course, she knew what she needed to do to make that a reality.

Though she obviously wasn't experienced, she tried to use a mix of what she remembered Alisa doing to her with common sense movements. It was simple enough to get her tongue into Alisa's pussy, but it was another thing to use it properly. Luckily she was at least somewhat intelligent, so she could work her way around her inexperience.

Moans filtered down to her as she moved her tongue around, carefully hitting different spots to see what made Alisa tick. Whenever she'd find one that got a louder moan than before, she would spend a few moments focusing on it. At times she'd forget where she had been, but as long as she kept moving her tongue, she could feign intention. Eventually she'd find a spot that did the trick, and she could let that pleasurable song reach her ears once more.

Eventually, Alisa decided to take matters into her own hands. She started to press down harder on Umi's face, grinding back and forth against her tongue. Umi tried moving her tongue with Alisa's hips, but eventually had to concede that the younger girl knew what she wanted. That didn't stop her from moving her tongue around, since it did seem to improve the quantity of her moans. She just laid there for the most part and let Alisa use her face as her personal grinding stone.

Her hands slipped out from under Alisa's and around to her ass, squeezing her firm cheeks. Now that they were no longer on top of Umi's, one of Alisa's hands reached down to grab a fistful of Umi's hair. She tugged on it just as Umi had done, but she hadn't been expecting it. Letting out a muffled yelp, she dug her nails into Alisa's skin, squeezing harder. That seemed to excite Alisa, who ground faster against her face. Her juices were running fervently, smearing all over Umi's lips. The taste was sensational.

There was a knock on the door. "Alisa? Are you in there?" _'Oh _fuck_!' _Umi's tongue stilled, panic grabbing her heart. Eli was standing right outside the door! At least Alisa had been correct in saying that she wouldn't come in without knocking first, but what if she heard the breathlessness in Alisa's voice and thought she was in trouble? She'd come barreling in and see something that she really, _really _should never see. She tried to move out from under Alisa, but she was crotch-checked right back down.

"Yes! Do you need something?" Surprisingly, she sounded completely normal for someone who was getting eaten out. More surprising, she didn't stop their actions in their tracks. She kept grinding against Umi's face and her stilled-tongue while talking to her sister. It somehow made Umi panic _more_. How could she be so calm?!

"I was wondering if Umi had come yet." Oh, she had _no _idea how correct she was. Upon hearing her name, Umi nearly gained enough strength to throw Alisa off and jump out the window. 

"Not yet!" Lying to her sister? This was a side of Alisa that Umi hadn't known existed. She was learning a lot of new things about her today. Her voice had stayed steady, but her body hadn't. It was vibrating above Umi's face, rocking back and forth. She could feel that her orgasm was close, but she could barely get her tongue to move due to the panic that had her nearly frozen. It was mind-boggling that Alisa was so bold. Had she always been this way?

"Okay, thank you!" And with that, Eli was gone. Or rather, Umi could only assume she was. Alisa didn't respond, and there weren't any more words from behind the door. That finally allowed her to relax, and that was when Alisa squirted her juices all over her face.

Alisa let out a strangled squeal as she came, pushing down hard on Umi's face. She was pressing up against her nose, stifling her breathing further. Umi could only hold her breath and pray that she could last. Luckily, Alisa's movements pulled her away from her nose, allowing her to breathe again. She shut her eyes because, really, Alisa's juices were getting _everywhere_. It was already dripping down the sides of her cheeks, and she could only wonder how the stains on the sheets were going to be explained away.

She stayed on top of Umi until her orgasm had subsided, then she gently lifted herself off of her face and sat down next to her. Umi took a couple gulps of air, letting her lungs get filled as intended. Alisa's taste was overwhelming: it was all over her lips. She found herself greedily licking them, trying to get everything onto her tongue. It was a stain that she didn't want erased.

"Oh wow, Umi, that was amazing!" Umi slowly sat up, feeling a bit dizzy from having someone sitting on her face for so long. She saw Alisa was practically glowing, staring at Umi with such intensity. It didn't seem like she was tired in the slightest. "I can't believe I really got to do this with you! I really hope I'm not dreaming." Suddenly she leaned forward, catching Umi by surprise as she kissed her. It hadn't been_ that _long since they'd previously kissed, but she felt like she'd been completely starved of it. She put her hands on Alisa's shoulders and leaned into her lips, barely feeling any secondhand embarrassment at the fact that Alisa could taste herself on her lips.

"I don't think this is a dream." Umi smiled shyly, feeling a familiar yet new warmth when Alisa giggled. She was tired, and soon enough her embarrassment would cause her to have some sort of breakdown, but at the moment she felt good: _satisfied_. This had not been what she expected to happen when she came over to pick up that book, but she was really happy that it had. Although... "But it's going to become a nightmare if Eli finds out that I'm here."

"Don't worry. I'll get you out safely. Just follow my lead." Alisa seemed so sure of herself, and Umi didn't really have any other options. So the two of them got off the bed to put their clothes back on. Though she had just came, she felt the fires in her loins start burning anew as she watched Alisa wiggle her way back into her underwear. What she wouldn't give to be able to relive what they'd just experienced together again and again.

"Do you think we can do this again?" Alisa gave voice to Umi's thoughts as the two of them stood in the middle of her room, fully dressed and ready to try and sneak Umi out safely. There was worry and hope mixed together in her words, but there was no need for that. It didn't take longer than a second for Umi to answer that question.

"Absolutely. I would... I would love to do this again with you next time we see each other." Umi blushed at what she felt was incredible forwardness, but she had to be honest. Her body would never forgive her if she wasn't. "I will have to come visit again when I have a free weekend. Just... let me know if Eli's home beforehand, okay?" 

"I will." Alisa giggled and nodded, sharing one last deep, meaningful kiss with Umi. Then, with smiles on both of their faces, they went over towards the door. Alisa opened it up and peeked out, giving Umi a thumbs up to let her know the coast was clear. She opened the door and led Umi down the hall, going first to look around the walls to make sure they weren't about to be surprised. Eli didn't appear, however, and Alisa was able to get her to the door without incident.

Opening the door was not as quiet as either of them had hoped. "Is someone at the door?" Eli appeared from the kitchen, blinking in confusion when she saw Umi standing on the porch. "Umi? I didn't hear the door."

"You... must've just not heard it. Because I'm here." She was never good at keeping her cool, and she was so sure that the redness on her cheeks would give the game up. However, either Eli didn't notice or didn't understand what she was noticing. She just stared at her for a moment longer, then relaxed with an easygoing smile.

"Well, it's good to see you. Are you here to pick up the book?" Alisa stepped back from the door, and Eli came forward to take her place. Umi blinked once, then twice, blankly staring at Eli. She couldn't begin to describe the relief she was feeling in that moment. Somehow, by some miracle, Eli hadn't realized anything suspicious had happened. She just thought that she had come over to pick up the book. There were no questions about the lack of a knock at the door, or why her face was so flushed. The Gods really _were _watching over her.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for letting me borrow it." She figured she could grab the book and finally scamper home, with Eli being none the wiser on what had occurred within these walls. However, it appeared that her day wasn't over just yet.

"No problem! Hey, would you like to come in and have something to drink? We could discuss the book too if you'd like. I can think of a few easy words you might want to start with." Umi pursed her lips, looking over Eli's shoulder. Though she was blushing as well, Alisa at least seemed better put together than she felt. She smiled at Umi, lifting up her skirt with a wink. Gulping, Umi surreptitiously ran her tongue across her lips. Well, she _had _said they could do it again the next time they met. She had just expected to _leave _the Ayase household before then.

"I... I would love to."


End file.
